Releasing The Pain
by Cloaked Stranger
Summary: Rumors start around, and makes Ashley feel unhappy. The one answer to make herself feel better... is not the righ one.
1. Chapter *1*

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. So, please don't sue, I'm going this for the fun of writing. Note : Some people may say "Ash" instead of Ashley, for short. Well, I don't really like the name Ash, it reminds me of the Pokemon Ash. So instead of using "Ash" I'm going to use "Lee". Ok? "Releasing the Pain" By Cloaked Stranger Ashley stood in front of the mirror. Staring at the razor tight in her right hand. Her hand was shaking badly. She started to feel something warm tickle out the gaps of her fingers. 'What am I doing?' she asked to herself. Then a cold voice that sounded like hers could be heard in the back of her head chanting 'Do it' over and over. ~Flashback~ (5 months ago) Ashley had just received her Yellow Astro Morpher from Andros of KO-35. She had missed a couple of days, because she had to settle in the Mega Ship and had to have some crash courses on some things. She was walking through the hall with her backpack on one slim shoulder and had a smile on her face. Like usual she waved and said 'hi' to her friends, but it seemed like everybody was pointing and whispering at her as she passed. She heard a "Just look at that -" but was cut off by the morning announcement. She just adjusted her strap and shrugged it off. As she walked in her homeroom class and took her seat. Her friend, Melissa walked over hovered over her. "Hey Ashley, I heard. So how does it feel? That everyone knows?" eyeing her friend evilly. "Wha.how does what feel?" asked Ashley with a dumbfound look on her pretty face. Grabbing her books and binder out of her backpack, laying them on her desk. "Oh, come on Ash!! Don't play dumb with me!! It may be a big school, but news travel fast!! Especially 'these' kinds. You of could known better!!" literally screaming at Ashley. "What?! I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Ashley trying to keep her voice down. 'Do they know I'm a ranger?' wondered Ashley. A thin line of sweat began to drip down her neck. "Look, Lee, don't bother talking to MY friends or me! We don't need people like you hanging around with us." yelled Melissa, turning on her heels and went to talk to HER friends. When she got there, she shook her head at them, and another friend of Ashley's (or used to be) said something looking at her and the other girls started laughing. During lunch period, Ashley asked her friends, "Hey guys, have you heard any rumors or something about me? Because Melissa and the others have been acting coldly and they are trying to make me admit something, that I don't know about!" - grabbing her sandwich and bring it to her soft lips. All three heads turned her direction, not sure if they should tell her the truth. "Nope. I haven't heard a thing. You Cassie?.T.J?" told Carlos. Cassie and T.J both shook heads, eyeing Carlos. Very little the Yellow Ranger knew. When the weeks past, she found out little by little what was going around. First, when she was changing for cheerleading practice, somebody put a note in her locker. It had one word : Slut. Second, some of the trampest girls and guys started cheering at her, when she walked in the halls. Even the teachers we looking at her weird and treated her like a troublemaker!! And when it was lunch, when she was sat at a table, everybody but Cassie, Carlos, and T.J hurried away from the table. This was giving the pretty girl a breakdown. It seemed like she had everything, then BAM! it was gone. At nights, Ashley would cry herself to sleep. Staring at the bunk above her, she wondered whom and why spread the rumor. Rumor was that she had been sleeping around with students (to be Miss. Popular), and teachers (for the grades). Somebody who was jealous of her, for everything she had, the pride she held when everything was perfect. ~End~ A knock on her door startled her, she throws her hand out, sending the razor under her makeshift bed and kept her hand behind her back. "Come in!" She yelled towards the door. The door swooshed open. Andros came in, blushing. "Hey Lee, we are all going to go down to Earth to get some supplies.. and we were wrong if you- you would like to go on a picnic afterwards. ?" He managed to say, his eyes meeting hers then looking away quickly. Then suddenly focusing on the floor. "Sure, let me change real quick" She answered without thinking and forcing a smile on. And again Andros blushed and held his look on her longer, "Ok, I'll see you there." He walked out and slapped himself on the forehead. Ash, I just made a fool of myself! he cursed himself under his breath. Right after the door slide closed, Ashley ran into the bathroom to put her hand under the cool water. After several minutes there, she rushed to changed. She throws on some long jeans and a yellow blouse, with white tennis shoes. She rushed to the med. bay to grab a bandage for her hand. The she ran as fast as her long legs could take her to the bridge. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Ashley said out of breath. Then she realized that nobody was there. "DECA where is everybody?" "All five rangers are on the planet Earth. And as for Zhane, he is in his quarters sleeping." Replied a female voice. "Oh, well could you teleport me to their pinpoints?" "Yes." And in a flash of bright yellow, Ashley was gone. ~*~ "Andros man, you did ask Ashley to come, didn't you?" asked an African American teenager, while setting on a bench in the park. Rolling his eyes, "Yes, T.J! For the hundred time, I asked her, she said that she had to change." Andros told him, getting annoyed by the Blue Ranger. "Yeah T.J, you know how girls are..always taking their precious time." Carlos said. "Hey!! I resent that!!" Cassie spoke up for the first time. Shoving Carlos into a tree playfully. "Hey look, Lee is here!" - pointing to a yellow streak that landed a few yards away next to another group of trees. All five rangers ran towards the girl in yellow. "Hey Lee!" Cassie greeted. "Hey." Ashley said weakly. Giving her best friend a smile, but Cassie didn't buy it. "Lee, you all right?" asked the Asian girl, not hiding the concern in her voice. Putting her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ok. I guess all this work is tiring me a little." - looking down at her shoes, hiding her hands behind her back. She started to feel the blood ooze out from the bandage. But Andros, who happened to be behind her saw the blood and bandage. 'Ashley, what happened to your hand?" - taking her hand in his to examine the bandage. "Ohh..I.um..fell on the corner of my desk when I was coming. That's what took me so long to get her." Lied Ashley. Good save Ashley!, she told herself. "On a desk? That wouldn't make it so deep like that." T.J said. Not really believing her, but he didn't know what else could have happened. "Well, I fell hard, ok!?" yelled Ashley. Raising a slim eyebrow at him. "Chile Lee! Ok. You fell hard."- crossing his arms across his chest. All of the sudden, quardrons came out behind some trees, ready to fit. All four Power Rangers got in fighting stance. ~*~ Carlos was fighting off the quardrons with his punches and kicks. He kicked one in the stomach, which sent it flying, knocking down two more. He flipped over one, and high kicked another on its head. Cassie, who was exhausted from the day, wasn't doing such a good job. She missed a kick to the chest and a punch straight for her stomach. "Let's Rocket!" she choked out. T.J was near by and noticed her struggle, "Cass, how you doing over there?". She sent one scrawling to the ground, "Not so.good!" saying between punches. T.J ran over, and swept down on the ground, sweeping the ones around her off their feet. "Thanks T.J" - out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of black, then red. She looked over at Andros and noticed that he was being surrounded by a ton. Ashley, happened to notice, too. "Andros, duck!" - and without a question he did, barely missing a blast from one of the monsters that just arrived. It was like a rhino, with blades as horns, and had wings on its back. Ashley, turned and put her attention back to the quardrons, she spun around, knocking three off their feet. She through a powerful punch at another, which also knocked five down. Meanwhile, the Monster started charging after Ashley (unmorphed), she was too busy to notice, "Lee, watch out, behind you!!!" yelled Andros who saw. At the nick of time, she turned around, and jumped over it. At the same time she morphed. Once she settled on the ground, the Monster kicked her hard in the ribs. She went flying back, she landed on something soft, she turned and saw the Red Power Ranger (Andros), "Oh, sorry." - she got up off him, and rubbing her ribs where it was sore. "Owww." Cassie, T.J, and Carlos teamed up and started to help Ashley and Andros. Blasting the Monster, it exploded. "Whew, that was tough!" said Cassie - demorphing. "Yeah, tell me." T.J told the others - demorphing also and Carlos followed. "Yeah..is everybody all right?" Andros asked, demorphing at the same time. All heads looked over, and nodded. But Ashley fell on her butt, and shook her head. "My ribs, they hurt." she complained. "Cassie, Carlos, and T.J, can you get the supplies, I'm going to go with Ashley to make sure she is ok." Andros told them, it was more like a command than a question. All nodded, "Sure." The others walked in the other direction, while Andros helped Ashley up, and helped her to the nearest clear area. "Look there's Ashley, maybe she is going to get some more, she's worse than a dog in heat!!" came a voice from behind. Both turned around, to see Melissa and two other guys Ashley didn't know. "Yeah, I remember her, she's the one who was all over me the other night. You said it Melissa, she was worse than a dog in heat, she's just sluty. She can't ever keep her legs closed is what I heard, and..now know!" said the blond headed guy with the red backwards hat on. Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, putting her head down. Andros was shocked, he didn't know what to say or do. Ashley quickly turned and ran away from them, crying. She left Andros there, speechless, and Melissa with the two guys laughing at her. When she got far enough, she leaned against a tree, breathing heavily, "DECA, teleport me back to the ship right away." She said between cries. ~*~ Once she was attended to, she started for the door. She ran through the halls till she got to her room. When her doors swooshed open, she went straight under the bed, bending over to look for the razor. Once it was in her hand, she ran the razor over her left wrist, twice. She could feel the blood pouring down her hand, dripping on to the floor. She looked up at her self in the mirror. She started regretting what she did, but to her.. she felt better. It felt like all her pain came pouring out of her cuts. Ashley backed up to her bunk bed, and slide downs the side. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her knees with her hands. The blood was still dripping, but slowly. She stayed there and cried her eyes out...then a small pool of blood began forming around her. Continue.. ~*~ Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Well.. review! And tell me what you think, this was my first fic. ever!!.so easy on the reviews please. :D 


	2. Chapter *2*

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger nor do I own this song. "Let it Flow" by Tony Braxton.

Author's Note: Ok, I think some of you guys might get the impression that Ashley is trying to kill herself – not happening. I mean, I'm an A/A fan, and I don't think I could bring myself to do that! 

Releasing the Pain

!Part 2!

Ashley laid on her bed, dry tear stains on her face, and dry blood along her wrist. Her ears were filled with the soft music, playing in her room. Her lips moving softly, mouthing the words..

__

"First thing Monday morning

I'm gonna pack my tears away

Got no cause to look back

I'm lookin' for me a better day

You see the thing 'bout love

Is that it's not enough

If the only thing it brings you is pain

There comes a time when we could all make a change…"

Again, her eyes began to sting with new unleashed tears. She wanted to run to someone, who could love her, who would understand, just someone. Her mind pounded, for some reason Andros' name kept coming up. _No_ she thought to herself. 

__

"..Just let go 

And let it flow, let it flow, let if flow

Everything's gonna work out right. Y' know 

Let go, and let if flow, let it flow, let it flow

Just let it go.."

This time, she failed to hold back the tears. New sets came gliding their way on Ashley's soft cheeks. Quickly she brushed it off with the back of her hand. Something unexpectedly happened. 

On the other side of the door, somebody knocked. And that somebody just happened to be…Andros. Andros could hear soft music playing, he had to strain his ear to make out the words..

__

"Don't nobody want no broke heart

And don't nobody want no two time losers

Ain't nobody gonna love you like you are

If you take whatever he brings your way

You see the thing of it

Is we deserve respect.."

Quite catchy, he thought to himself. Waiting for her to open the door.

Ever so slowly, Ashley got up and said, "Come in" very weakly. To her surprise, she saw Andros. "Andros, what are you doing here?" was the first thing she said.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, because --." He cut himself off because his eyes catch the dry blood on her wrist, "What's this?" he asked, taking her soft hand in his. 

__

His hands are so warm, Ashley told herself dreamily. "Oh, nothing really." Taking her hand away from his fast. "Now what was it that you were gonna say?" – trying to avoid his soft hazel eyes.

"I came here, because you ran off down there. I wanted to see how you were doing." Andros said, trying to look in her eyes, to see if he could find some answers there. But when she finally looked up, he saw confusion, and her eyes began to water again. One tear seemed to escape. 

Andros stepped towards her, tilting her head with his hand. He ran his finger over her cheek to wipe it away. "Ashley, please tell me, what's wrong?" he asked very softly. Looking deeply in her eyes.

"I….nothing of that is true…" she managed to say, before breaking down in tears. "Everything is going wrong…all...my friends are against me." She continued explaining the whole thing to him between sobs.

Feeling so sorry for the poor girl, Andros pulled her into a tight hug, he felt her respond just as tight. "Shhhh...it's alright Lee." He reassured her, rocking her back 'n' forth in his arms.

Ashley looked up at him wondering why he was being so nice to her, so confronting. She didn't care, she felt so save in his arms, like nothing would ever hurt her again. 

Almost at the exact same moment, Andros looked at her. Very slowly their heads inched together. Andros' hands slid down to her lower back, urging her to get closer. Blushing at the thought of having his hands right there. She stepped a little closer, so that he could softly place his lips on hers. It was so soft, Ashley almost didn't feel it happening, but at the same moment his lips were so sweet and soft. Ashley slid her arms around his neck, pushing him closer to her. Their lips touching ever so softly.

Andros guided her towards the bed, "You need some rest." Placing the bright silky yellow covers over her. Kissing her on the forehead. Then turning to leave her.

Ashley grabbed his hand, "No, stay with me. Please." Doing her best to give him the puppy eyes.

"Oh…I dunno….alright." he just couldn't resist saying no to her now. After taking his flight jacket and heavy boots off, he crawled between her and the wall. Just moments after getting settled in, he felt Ashley put her head on his shoulder. Within seconds both feel in a deep sleep.

__

"Sometimes love it can work out right

Sometimes you'll never know

But if it brings only pain in your life

Don't be afraid to let it go"

Continue…

~*~

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!

__ __


End file.
